The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath
by Valentine McDaniel
Summary: Takes place after TLoS The Eternal Night. COMPLETE! READ&REVIEW PLEASE! Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Note:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Summery:** This is about what happens after Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx wake up in the giant crystal after Gaul was defeated. Sorry, I know that wasn't a great summery. Try to be nice on the reviews, this is my first fan fic.

**Chapter 1**  
**Awakening**

A leopard walked into the eerie cave. He had an arrow already notched on his trusty bow and more in his quiver hanging on his hip. He was soaked from the rainstorm happening outside. The bottom of his green cape was dragging on the ground making little bits of gravel move and fall through gaps in the rocks. He gulped as he heard one of the larger rocks fall for a long time, creating a dull thud as it hit the bottom of the cave. _Of course, Elora had to send me to the eerie cave in witch I might fall to my death in. It couldn't have been a nice sunny beach for once._ He sighed as he recalled what the Faun had said.

Flashback

He had just arrived at the portal the Professor had set up when he saw her standing by it. He smiled and waved. "Hey Elora, here to see me off?"

The Faun smiled. "Hi Hunter, the Professor sent me over to go over with you what your to do there again."

Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two can stop treating me like I'm a baby. You know I did eventually find my running shoes."

She looked at him seriously. "After how long?"

He looked away and guiltily. "It only took a couple of years."

Elora shook her head. "Anyways, what you to do is find your way to the Well of Souls and explore there until you find a secret cave. Inside of it you will find a giant crystal, inside of the crystal is a dragon. There should be..."

Hunter interrupted her. "The Well of Souls, a dragon!? Please tell me your not talking about Spyro? He's dead, isn't he? That whole thing with Gaul happened three years ago. No one knows if he even survived."

"Hunter, will you please listen?" She sighed and started again. "Inside of the crystal is Spyro, but there should be two others. Another dragon and a dragonfly. Cynder and Sparx. Now when you find them you must free them from the crystal."

"How am I to do that?" His voice grew angry. "And why should I revive Cyder? She use to work for the Dark Master."

"Hunter, you know as well as anyone that she's not evil. Ignitus even told you." She held out a brown leather pouch to him. "Now when you find the crystal they're in all you have to do is use these, but after you've used them, I would stand behind something sturdy."

"Yeah okay, okay." He reached out and took the leather pouch from her. "I still think she's evil and how can we trust this Ignitus guy?"

Elora rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I swear, sometimes you make me want to hit you." She looked back at him. "He's one of the four Guardians, how can you not trust him?"

Hunter put his paws up in defense "Alright, alright. What do I do after I wake them up?"

Elora pointed at the portal. "The portal that the Professor set up will only work once. So you'll have to make the return trip on foot. The Professor said that it was the best he could do on such short notice."

Hunter sighed and groaned. "Man, this stinks! It's going to take us forever to get back."

Elora pointed at the portal again. "Quit your complaining and go. I'll see you when you get back."

End of Flashback

Hunter sighed again and continued to walk deeper into the cave. He walked for hours with only the sound of water dripping and the occasional clack from rocks he kicked.

He turned the corner in a tunnel he had climbed through when he came to a clearing. He gasped as he saw what was at the other side of the small clearing.

A gigantic orange crystal made up that part of the wall. Giant spikes of it pointed in every direction from every part of it, save for one small part that was completely flat, almost as if it was a window.

Hunter ran up to the crystal and tried to peer into it. "Dang! Can't see a thing." He looked down at his still wet cape. He bent down and took it into his paws.

He started to scrub vigorously the surface of the crystal's surface until he got one small spot cleared of all the smudges. He removed his cape to get a good look inside of the crystal.

He was immediately met with the head of a black dragon with its eyes closed and it's mouth partly open to reveal white pointed fangs.

"AHHH!" Hunter jumped and tried to step back, only to step on the hem of his cape and fall to the rocky floor. He put a paw over his heart and tried to calm his breathing and slow down his heart.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack." He got up with a grunt and looked at the dragon he had uncovered. "Well, she's terrifying and looks evil. Must be Cynder."

He used his cape again to uncover the faces of two others, a yellow dragonfly, and a purple dragon.

Hunter sighed. "It's been a while since I last saw you Spyro. I first saw you on that pirate's ship while he was forcing us all to compete." He pulled the leather pouch from his quiver, which he had tied it to. A tinkling noise came from inside. He opened it and turned it upside down over his paw. Three purple gems fell to his paw.

Hunter looked from the gems in his paw to the giant crystal in front of him and groaned. She didn't tell me what I'm suppose to do! He hung his head for a few seconds then looked up at the giant crystal. "I guess I throw them at it." He raised his arm and was about to throw them when he froze. "Elora said to stand behind something sturdy when I do this." He lowered his arm and walked over to a boulder that was big enough for him to hide behind.

He raised his arm again and threw the purple gems at the flat surface of the orange crystal. He quickly got behind the boulder and poked his head out to the side to watch.

The gems hit their mark, but the very second they hit the crystal, they froze. They stayed suspended in air, barely touching the orange crystal. It was faint at first, but started to grow. The purple gems started to glow.

Hunter looked at the crystal and gems confused until understanding dawned on him. He quickly ducked down behind the rock and covered his head. "That old dragon gave Elora Fury Gems."

The light from the gems started fill the cave, blinding Hunter's vision. It was followed by a tremendous roar and the heat of flames and an explosion that felt like it shook the whole mountain.

Hunter finally opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. The rumbling stopped and the light from the gems was still there, but was softer then before. He poked his head around the side of the boulder.

Bits of the crystal were scattered everywhere. Somewhere even jabbed into the rocks around him. He gulped as he saw a particularly large jagged piece that had decided to stab it's self into the other side of the boulder he was hiding behind. "Glad I hid behind it."


	2. Chapter 2 Incoherent

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath  
By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 2**  
**Incoherent**

Spyro groaned as he hit the ground hard and landing on some of the remains of the crystal, his eyes still closed. Thump! Something landed on his head and he opened his eyes slowly, still groggy from waking up, but he could still see only darkness. Then the darkness groaned and shifted. Cynder rolled off of Spyro tried to stand up, her eyes screwed up adjusting to the light.

Spyro squinted as his eyes tried to adjust too. He sighed as he stretched his stiff wings and legs. His eyes finally adjusted to the light in the cave and he looked around. His head was throbbing with sharp jolts of pain. Cynder was stretching her wings and legs too, but he could see no sign of Sparx. He tried to speak, but his voice crackled making him cough.

He finally was able to get a few words out. "Sparx? Where are you?" His eyebrow rose from the sound of his voice being a little deeper. "Is that my voice?"

He heard giggling and turned toward Cynder who was trying to stifle her laughter with her paw. "What's so funny?" Her giggling sounded like bells and was sending waves of warmth down his spine and started to make his mind all blurry. He shook his head and dismissed the feelings.

Cynder stopped laughing. "Your voice sounds funny."

Spyro smiled. "Your one to talk."

She smiled and shook her head. Her voice had turn more feminine and softer. She looked around then back to Spyro. "Where's Sparx?"

Spyro started to walk toward her. "I don't know. He's not anywhere close. He must have been blown across the room. Which brings up the question of how we got out and how long where we in there." He stopped walking when he stood next to her. He noticed that her figure had changed. Although she was muscular her curves had become fuller and only showed enough muscle to make any dragon turn his head.

Spyro then noticed something he had failed to notice earlier. A leopard was walking toward them and he had a small chunk of the crystal in his paws. Spyro immediately crouched down and started to growl at the stranger. Cynder turned around and followed Spyro's example.

Hunter stopped in his tracks and hastily said. "Hey, hey, hey. Settle down, I'm a friend."

Spyro stopped growling, but did not move from his ready position. "Who are you and why are you here?" He didn't trust this stranger at all. He could feel the fire in his chest starting to build, ready to spring from his mouth at a moments notice.

Hunter frowned. "Ignitus sent me."

Spyro stood up and his eyebrows rose he hadn't expected to hear that. "Why did he send you?" He let the fire in his chest die down as a trail of smoke escaped his nose.

Cynder walked up to Spyro and stood next to him. "You still haven't told us who you are." She could tell that the leopard was telling the truth. She almost blushed as she realized she could feel the heat off of Spyro's body and almost took a step closer toward Spyro. She shook her head to clear it and get a hold on her emotions. This wasn't the place.

Hunter smiled and took a few small steps away from Cynder. He was still afraid of her. "My names Hunter. I came from Avalar to bring the three of you back there. The Four Guardians are there."

Spyro's eyes widened as he remembered Sparx. "Crap! We forgot about Sparx." He turned toward Cynder. "We got to find him." He turned around and started to walk toward the wreckage to search.

Hunter held out the chunk of crystal he was holding. "I saw this shoot across the cave and went after it when I saw what was in it."

Spyro turned back and walked up to the crystal. He groaned as he saw that Sparx was still trapped in the crystal. "How do we get him out of there?"

Hunter shrugged. "Dunno. I used fury gems to get you two out."

Spyro sighed. "I'm guessing it's too much to hope that you have more."

Hunter sighed and held the leather bag that held the gems earlier, upside down and shook it. "I only had three."

Cynder spoke up. "I can try to cut him free." She moved her tail in front of her to show the blade at the end of her tail.

Spyro noticed it was bigger and remembered his earlier question. "No, you could accidentally hurt Sparx." He looked up at Hunter. "How long where we in there?"

Hunter sighed. He hadn't wanted to be the one to tell them. "Well, Gaul was defeated a little over three years ago. Ever since then, you've been here."

Spyro's jaw dropped. He stuttered. "Th-Three years!"

Cynder just looked down at her paws with her eye wide, completely in shock.

Hunter nodded sadly.

Spyro felt his anger starting to boil. "Why three years?! Why didn't you come earlier?!"

Hunter's frown grew deeper and he took a step back in fear. Smoke was coming out of Spyro's nose and a growl was growing in his throat. "Ignitus said that no one was to wake you until the time in which your presence was needed. It wasn't my decision, most of us thought you where dead." Spyro was bearing his fangs at him now.

Cynder started to get scared when she realized that it wasn't black smoke coming out of his nose, but the darkness she had seen engulf him on the Night of Eternal Darkness. She put her paw on his shoulder and shook him. "Spyro! Spyro! Snap out of it. It's not his fault."

Spyro turned toward her. The moment he saw her worried face, the darkness that was gripping his mind started to vanish. His mind cleared and suddenly he felt very weak. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach and rolling to his side.

Cynder looked down. "Spyro, are you okay?!"

He nodded and stood up slowly. "Yeah. What happened? The last thing I remember is Hunter telling us we were in there for three years. Then it was just darkness."

Cynder stood closer so he could lean against her for support. "It's that darkness again. It almost took over you again."

He sighed. "I think it's triggered by my anger. I'll have to be careful."

Hunter cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we might need to get going. It's a long way back to Avalar."

Spyro nodded and started to walk toward the entrance with Cynder's help. Hunter led the way, carrying the lump of crystal that Sparx was trapped in. When they neared the cave's entrance they saw that the rainstorm had grown into a dangerous one.

Hunter sighed and turned back around. He started to walk deeper into the cave. "We'll have to wait the storm out. We'll camp further in."

The two dragons both nodded and started to back into the cave. As they walked, Cynder whispered. "That's why we look and sound different. It's been three year! I can't believe it. Can you?"

Spyro nodded. "Yeah. It's weird that our bodies still grew while we where trapped in the crystal."

Cynder nodded too. She had noticed that his body had change drastically. He was way more muscular; his horns had grown a little along with his fangs, which poked out of the front of his mouth slightly.

Hunter stopped and sat down. "Well sleep here. We'll have to do with no fire. I don't think there would be any dry wood nearby." He took his cape and quiver off. He used his cape as a cover and laid down, closing his eyes.

Cynder led Spyro closer to Hunter and helped him lie down. He laid on his stomach with a sigh. She walked a little away from him and settled down on the ground too. She coiled herself tightly trying to escape the nipping cold in the cave. She shivered slightly, she couldn't keep herself warm.

She looked up when she heard a clacking noise near her. Spyro was limping slowly toward her, his claws hitting the stone floor making the clacking noise. She did blush when she realized what he was doing.

He laid down next to her and wrapped his body around hers. She immediately felt a lot warmer. He smiled at her. "Too cold to sleep alone. This way we both stay warm." He laid his head down on his front paws and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

She was glad that it was pretty dark in the cave, so he hadn't seen her blush up a storm, which made the one outside look like a small drizzle. She started to think of why she had helped him walk as she looked at him. He was already asleep and she realized that she had helped him not only because he had needed it, but also because she had wanted to be close to him, to feel the warmth off of his body. She smiled as she laid her head down on top of his, closing her eyes and drifting off to a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey of a Thousand Miles

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 3**  
**Journey of a Thousand Miles**

Spyro yawned as he woke up. Light was shining in through the caves entrance and warmed his scales. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He had never been this comfortable and he soon found out why.

Cynder was snuggled really close to him and her head was lying on top of his. He smiled, he liked being this close to her. He hoped that she wouldn't wake up so that they could stay like this for a while longer.

His wish was granted for another ten minutes, then he felt her stir. "Mmm. I've never slept that good!" She whispered softly and stretched her legs out. She then snuggled back into him and sighed.

He smiled and yawned again. "Me neither, but would you mind letting me up?"

She quickly jumped up and started to run toward the cave entrance. "Um, I-I'm going to find something to eat. Be back in a bit." She ran out of the cave and took off into the air with a few powerful strokes of her wings.

Spyro smiled and shook his head. He had seen that she was blushing a lot as she ran out trying to hide it. He got up and stretched his legs and wings, immediately missing her warmth surrounding him. He shook the dew that had settled on his scales off and looked at the green lump that was Hunter.

He had completely covered himself from head to toe with his cape and was snoring lightly. Spyro walked up to him and kicked him lightly. Hunter immediately sprung up with an arrow notched in his bow and pointed at Spyro. He sighed as he relaxed the tension on the bow and replaced his arrow in the quiver. "Don't do that. I could have shot you."

Hunter got up and stretched. He picked his cape and quiver up, putting them on. He finally noticed that Cynder was missing. "Hey where's Cynder?"

Spyro walked to the cave entrance and smiled as he felt the sun's warmth for the first time in a long time. "She's going to find something to eat. She'll be back soon."

Hunter nodded and sat back down. "We'll wait for her, then hit the road. It's going to take us at least four days to get to Avalar and I'm not one who likes long trips."

Spyro laugh softly, still watching the sunrise. "You know what they say, 'A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step.'"

Hunter groaned. "Don't say that, please! It reminds me that I'm going to be running all the way when you two can fly."

Spyro laughed a little and turned his head toward the entrance when he heard a whoosh of air and clack of claws on rock.

Cynder folded her wings and pulled them in close to her body. She walked into the cave and up to Spyro holding a fish in her jaws. She dropped it in front of him and smiled. "Thought you might be hungry."

Spyro smiled and nodded. "Thanks Cynder. I really appreciate it."

She smiled again and turned, walking toward Hunter. As she went, the tip of her tail touched his neck and traveled slowly up to his chin. She also gave him a great view of her tail end as it swayed with her hips.

Spyro shivered and smiled. She had lain down next to Hunter and was talking to him about Avalar.

He looked at the fish she had given him. He started to eat it and realized that she had gutted and cooked it. The fish was delicious and he finished it quickly.

He stood up and stretched. "Guess we should get going."

The other two stood up and started to walk to the cave entrance. He walked up and started to walk next to Cynder.

Hunter kept them going at a grueling pace most of the day. He kept sending Spyro or Cynder to fly off with the canteen that he had brought every time it emptied. They where to find a water source and fill it then head strait back.

When they finally stopped for the day just as the sun was setting. The Well of Souls still loomed over them and the terrain was still extremely rocky, but was starting to give way to soft dirt. There wasn't a tree in sight.

Hunter had found some plants that survived the rocky soil and had pulled them up to use as fuel for a fire. He now had them in a pile and was attempting to light them with the flint and tender he had kept in a pocket on his quiver.

He looked at Spyro and Cynder when her heard laughing. The two dragons where trying not laugh at how hard he was trying to light the plants.

"What's so funny?" He stood up, looking down at them.

Spyro smiled. "We find it funny that you want to do it the hard way when you have two **fire** breathing dragons with you."

Hunter smiled and laughed a little too. "You could've saved me some time and said something earlier."

Cynder smiled. "But then it wouldn't be funny and we couldn't have watched you suffer." She giggled again.

Spyro laughed as he lit the plants with his flame-breath.

Hunter laughed again. "Well I'm glad I was able to make you laugh." He started to walk away from their camp and shouted back over his shoulder. "I'll be back later. I'm going to find more wood for the fire.

Spyro nodded and laid down close to the fire. He coiled himself and let the fire warm him.

Cynder walked to the other side of the fire and sat down. She stared into the fire as she remembered the night she had spent sleeping close to Spyro. She started to blush as she felt the urge to have him wrapped around her again, to feel the warmth surround her, and the sense of security.

She shook it off. _What am I thinking?! I don't need him to sleep. I am not a hatchling that is afraid of the dark._ She laid down and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the thought that raced through her head. _I may not need him, but I sure do want him._ She opened her eyes and looked over at Spyro.

He was staring at the embers of the fire with a worried expression on his face.

She stood up and walked around the fire, stopping next to him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm worried about what's to happen when we get to Avalar. Hunter told us that Ignitus said that we where to only be awaken when my presence was needed."

Cynder frowned. "Which means more fighting." She laid down next to him and smiled sadly. "Such is the life of a purple dragon."

Spyro gave a halfhearted laugh and smiled. "Yeah. I just wish that I could relax for a while without having to worry that I might not see tomorrow, that I may not be able to see any of my friends one last time..." He looked into the embers of the fire again. "to see you."

She smiled and looked down, blushing. She then looked up at him, not even bothering to hide the blush that was starting to grow. "Your right, you should be able to rest." The tone of her voice made him look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes. "The weight you carry is great because you are a purple dragon. You are destined to leave your mark on history. This is too great for any one dragon to bear, but know that this burden is no longer only yours to bear." She moved closer to him until their sides touched. She slid her head under his, rubbing it against his neck and cuddling into his body. She wrapped her tail slowly around his and closed her eyes. "From now on we will bear it and I will never leave your side."

Spyro jumped from the sudden contact and almost pulled away, but then he felt her warmth and started to nuzzle the top of her head. All the fear and stress he had just felt, washed away as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Ahem!"

Spyro and Cynder immediately jumped up and looked toward the spot where the voice had come from.

Spyro's jaw dropped. There was Hunter with a huge grin on his face, but that was not what surprised him.

Ignitus was standing behind him and he kept glancing at Cynder then back at him. "It seems young dragon, that we have much to talk about. Much more then I thought."

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this up. It's been a crazy week for me. I will be working on it a lot this weekend and the next, so expect a few more chapters. I also need your help. I need OC characters and I'm terrible at creating names. I need about 5 male and female dragon names for each. Please send me some of your ideas. My favorite ones will make it into my story. Also, **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Stone of Ages

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath  
****By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 4  
****The Stone of Ages**

"Ignitus!" Spyro could only get his name out.

Ignitus smiled. "It's been a while young dragon." He walked past Hunter and sat down in front of the two young dragons. "It's good to see you, as it is to see you Cynder." He looked at her and smiled. "My, you two have grown, I hardly recognized you." He lifted an eye brow and turn to Spyro. "Especially with you two in such a comfortable position."

Spyro laughed nervously and Cynder looked down, blushing furiously.

Ignitus sighed and shook his head. "Come young dragons, as I said, we have much to talk about." He turned and and started off away from the fire.

Spyro ran to catch up with Cynder close behind him, noticing that Ignitus still had his limp. He finally voiced the question that had been burning in him since he had been freed of the crystal. "Ignitus, if you knew where we where, why did you wait so long to wake us?"

Ignitus frowned and kept walking until he found a clearing with soft dirt. He laid down slowly with a small grunt of pain. Spyro and Cynder did the same. "Now, I'm sure you have many questions and I will try to answer what I can to the best of my abilities."

Spyro nodded. "Why did you wait three years to free us?"

Ignitus sighed. "It was the wish of the Chronicler. He said that it as vital that you remain in that state until the next great evil threatened."

Spyro frowned. "What is this great evil?"

Ignitus frowned. "He calls himself Ripto. He has already destroyed many villages and temples. Avalar has become a shelter to all those, dragon and creature, who have come under his claw."

Cynder looked at Ignitus after catching herself stealing glances at Spyro. "What happened to the temple? Surely that would be a better place to shelter those poor creatures."

Ignitus lifted one of his huge paws. "Do not worry, young dragons. The temple still stands in all it's glory. At first, that is where we sheltered them, but sadly Ripto has continued to destroy one village after another. We have simply run out of room. It was then that your friend Hunter showed up. He and the other creatures at Avalar, offered us a much larger refuge. Us Guardians decided that it was for the best." He put his massive paw down.

Spyro looked at Ignitus. "Why did they come to you and the other Guardians?"

Ignitus looked amused as a smile crept onto his face. "Because, they've heard of a mighty dragon that has been trained by us and has saved our world from darkness many times. A hero whose tale has been told countless time over the last few years."

"Who is this dragon?" Spyro stood up excitedly, hoping that he might have found a dragon that could help them rid the world of the Dark Master. "Why don't we ask this dragon to help?"

Spyro looked down at Cynder when he heard giggling.

She stopped and looked at him. "Your about as sharp as a river rock."((To explain this to some people, river rocks are usually smooth, meaning that she's calling him stupid. I had to explain it to my friend.--))She looked up at Ignitus. "Your talking about Spyro, aren't you?"

Ignitus smiled and nodded. "It seems, young dragon," Ignitus turned his gaze to Spyro. "that you are already leaving your mark on history."

Spyro raised an eyebrow as he laid back down, then looked at Ignitus with a confused look. "Are you saying that I'm some kind of famous hero?"

Ignitus smiled. "Did you really think that Volteer could keep his loosely hinged jaw quiet about you?"

Spyro laughed a little as Cynder giggled next to him. He then stayed quiet for a while, looking at the ground in front of him.

Ignitus lowered his head so it was level with Spyro's. "Is there something troubling you young dragon?"

Spyro's voice grew worried as he voiced his thoughts. "Is this Ripto working for the Dark Master?"

Ignitus sighed and frowned. "I do not know. I fear that my age is finally catching up to me. My visions which once where clear, are cloudy and sometimes even misleading." He sighed again. "I do know how ever, that there is to be an attack on Avalar. When I do not know." He started to look around then looked back at Spyro. "By the way young dragon, where is your brother, Sparx?"

Spyro frowned. "He wasn't released from the crystal. He's still trapped in it."

Ignitus' frown grew deeper. "I'm sorry Spyro. We Guardians feared something like this would happen on your release."

"What did I do? You make it sound as if you're familiar with it. How did I make that crystal?"

Ignitus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a deep booming voice behind Spyro and Cynder. "It's called the Stone of Ages. It's a technique known to all Earth Masters."

Spyro and Cynder turned their head to look at the origin of the voice. They both smiled as they looked up at the green dragon behind them.

"Terrador!" Spyro jumped up.

Terrador smiled at the two young dragons. "Hello you two. It's good to see you, but I'm afraid that the pleasantries will have to wait." He looked up at the Fire Guardian. "Ignitus, we need to get them back now. Every single dragon in the village has heard of his arrival tomorrow. I believe it would be better to sneak him in under the cover of night, rather then drag him through a crowd tomorrow morning."He glanced at Cynder. "Besides, the sooner they start their training, the better."

Cynder looked to Terrador. "How are we suppose to get to Avalar tonight? Hunter said we have three days of traveling left, even if we flew."

Ignitus smiled. "The Professor suddenly remembered that there was a portal near here, that he had built a long time ago. He simply connected the one in Avalar to it." He looked at Terrador. "I think you are right. We should go now." He slowly got up. "Besides, Flame will be mad I left without him."

Spyro turned toward the red dragon. "Who's Flame?"

"Don't worry Spyro, everything will be explained in good time. You might want to go get Hunter. He will be coming with us." Terrador sat down. "We'll wait here for you to return."

**A/N:**Next Chapter: The Night of the Eternal Promise. Thanks to all those few who have submitted reviews and favorited my story. Also, a **BIG** thanks to RedDragonx for letting me use some of his OCs. I really appreciate it. He's a great author, so check out some of his stories here.


	5. Chapter 5 Night of the Eternal Promise

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath  
By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 5  
Night of the Eternal Promise**

Spyro looked at the stone archway of the portal in front of him questionably. "This is going to send us all the way to Avalar?"

Terrador nodded. "Yes, but first we need to activate it."

Ignitus smiled. "Let's see how your memory is young dragon." He lowered his head to Spyro's. "Do you remember the phrase used to open the temple gates?"

Spyro nodded and closed his eyes, letting his mind soar back to the day he had first met Ignitus and heard the phrase. He opened his eyes and spoke softly. "The past is prelude and tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us."

A small pinprick of light appeared at the middle of the space in the stone archway and extended to the edges. The glow from the light illuminated the ground around them.

"That phrase has been handed down from Guardian to Guardian for centuries." Terrador looked at the portal. "It is used to open many things, always remember it."

Ignitus stepped forward. "Come, let us not waist the little time we have." He walked forward and through the portal. His body being engulfed in the light.

Spyro watched as Ignitus' tail disappeared in the light. He sighed and walked toward the portal with Cynder right behind him. He hadn't meant to, but before he walked into it, he closed his eyes...Nothing happened. He stopped walking and opened his eyes only to find himself in a totally different place. He was surrounded by stone huts. He could see trees in every direction surrounding the little town. In front of him was the main path and it led to a pearl white castle that even dwarfed the tall redwood trees. It had blue banners that where swaying gently in the breeze.

It wasn't until now that Spyro finally noticed the red dragon in front of him. He jumped slightly from the sight of the dragon. Spyro smiled. "Hey."

The red dragon looked to be about Spyro's age and size. His dark red eyes staring into Spyro's. "So your the purple dragon everyones been talking about. Feh, you don't look too special to me?"

Ignitus, who was siting next to the red dragon, sighed. "Mind your tongue Flame." He looked to Spyro and Cynder. "Welcome young dragons, to Avalar." He got up with a grunt then turned and started to walk through the maze of huts. "Come, it's late and we already set up a place for you two rest."

Spyro and Cynder followed close behind him. Ignitus turned his head back and looked at Flame. "You've seen Spyro, now off to bed before your mother discovers your gone. We will meet in the castle yard to continue your training."

Flame nodded and pushed off hard from the ground, flapping his wings and flying off into the night. "Later."

Ignitus answered Spyro's question before he could get it out. "He is my apprentice. I'm training him to become a Master of Fire." He stopped in front of a small hut. "Ah, here we are. This is both of yours to share. I will send someone for you two tomorrow. Sleep well, young dragons." He turned and walked off toward the castle.

The two dragons entered the doorless and one room hut. It was simple, a small stone ledge with a few books on it, one window, and a fireplace in the middle, with two piles of soft grass and moss on either side of it.

Cynder blushed as she walked to one of the piles, she sighed as she laid down. This was the first time she had been alone with Spyro since Ignitus interrupted them. She closed her eyes and coiled herself in a tight ball.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up from her paws when she felt Spyro lay down behind her and coil his tail around her front. He was laying the opposite direction, so his head was resting on her hind leg with his nose close to hers. She smiled and laid her head back down. "Is the mighty purple dragon so scared of the dark, he can't sleep alone?" She noticed that their lips were only a few inches apart and she had to control herself from shooting her head forward to kiss him. She just wanted to know what the lips she had been dreaming of tasted like.

He smiled and laughed, staring into her bright green eyes. "No. It's just so much more comfortable to sleep with you." He blushed as he realized what he had just said.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I know what you meant." She smiled as she looked deep into his eyes too.

Spyro sighed as all the confusing thoughts and feelings he had been having for the past few days seem to well up inside of him. His mind went flying as he remembered all the times that he had spent with her. Those moments now seemed to be the only times he was relaxed and truly happy. Those where the moments he could forget the war that was going on and just be a normal dragon. He started to feel something in his chest that was growing by the second. He could only call it happiness and affection. _This must be love._

He smiled at her and whispered, "You made a promise earlier to never leave me," He could see that she was blushing furiously. "I promise to always be there when you need me...to always love you. My heart shall forever belong to you." He lifted his head up and kissed her forehead gently.

Before he could even react, Cynder sprang up and tackled him. She was now laying on top of him, his wings pinned behind him as she shot her head forward to meet her lips with his, holding the kiss.

Spyro almost pulled away in surprise before the effect of the kiss hit him. Some instinct told him to close his eyes, even though he wanted to continue to look at her. He nearly gasped as he felt her mouth open and her tongue flicker across his lips.

He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. The sweet taste was even better then before. He knew he would never tire nor forget it. He could feel each of her sharp fangs and it sent shivers down his back. He felt his body start to heat up as he lost himself to the shear pleasure of the kiss.

When they finally parted, they both were panting. Cynder sighed and looked at him through half closed eyes. "Never...I've never felt this way." Her voice was husky and she was almost numb from the pleasure of the kiss.

He sighed and rested his head on the cool floor. "Me neither." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't want this night to end. I wish it could go on forever. I'd be more then content spending the rest of eternity with you. I love you Cynder."

She rested her head against his chest and looked back into his eyes too. "I love you, Spyro the dragon." She closed her eyes as she wound her tail around his.

He wrapped his wings around them both as he kissed her one last time that night. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body.

As the two dragons fell asleep in love embrace, they failed to notice the silvery circle that appeared at the base of their tails.

**A/N:** Sorry that this was a short chapter. I'm not really experienced in writing lemons, but a few of my friends said that this chapter needs one. I will write one if you guys think so too. Just say so in a review. Here's a brief glimpse of the coming chapter names. Chapter 6: The Future Guardian Dragons, Chapter 7: The Binding Mark, and Chapter 8: Maturing. Again, thank you to the few who have reviewed and favorited my story. The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to type and update.


	6. Chapter 6 The Future Guardian Dragons

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 6**  
**The Future Guardian Dragons**

Spyro yawned and stretched his wings. He smiled as he realized that Cynder was still laying on top of him. He wrapped his wings around her again and sighed. The warm sunlight coming through their window had woken him. He cracked his eyes open a little to let them adjust to the morning light. When they finally adjusted he was met with a pair of bright green eyes, looking into his.

Cynder smiled down at him and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. "Hey there sleepyhead. Dawn was about half an hour ago."

He smiled and brought a paw up to her cheek. He ran his claw across her cheek and down her neck. "God your beautiful." He leaned forward and started to kiss the nape of her neck.

She smiled and started to purr quietly. She closed her eyes and took his right horn into her mouth, bitting down on it.

He smiled and laughed. "Hey! Let go!" He continued to laugh as he gave his head a few soft shakes.

She grinned and started to giggle. "No way." Her voice was muffled slightly. She continued to stay locked on his horn tightly.

"Fine!" He wrapped his forelegs around her and started to roll over.

She hung onto his horn as they rolled across the floor. She continued to giggle as she stopped his rolling by putting one of her back paws down. She was now sitting on his chest with her teeth still sunk deep into his horn. Both of her back paws were set firmly on either side of him, to prevent him from rolling again. "Give up?"

Spyro sighed and smiled. "Fine, you win."

She let go of his horn, leaving behind deep scrapes and holes from her teeth. She giggled. _I wonder how he's going to explain that to Ignitus. Note to self: be there when it happens._ She looked down at him. "Now, what do I win?" She smiled seductively, laying her head down on his chest.

He smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers.

"Ahem!"

They both jumped and scrambled to get up. In their doorway, leaning against the door frame was Flame. He looked at the two dragons in front of him and smiled as they blushed. "Sorry to break up the moment, but the Guardians have called all Apprentices to the castle yard. I was told to get you on my way there."

Spyro nodded and laughed nervously. "Thanks."

Flame smiled. "Don't worry. I saw nothing." He winked to get his point across.

Cynder, still blushing, looked at Flame. "Who are the other Guardian Apprentices?"

Flame sighed as the sun came out from behind a cloud letting the warm sunlight hit his wings. He stretched them. "I am apprenticed to Ignitus, but you knew from last night. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say any more."

Spyro cocked his eyebrow. "Why?"

Flame just shrugged. "They told me not to. You'll have to ask Ignitus and the other Guardians yourself." He turned and walked out of the hut. "Come, I don't want to be late and get another lecture from Cyril on _punctuality_." He had changed his voice to sound like Cyril's when he said the word punctuality.

Spyro chuckled as he and Cynder ran to catch up with him. They walked beside him with Spyro in the middle as Flame led them toward the castle.

Spyro smiled as he looked at Flame. "You do that really well."

Cynder giggled. "Probably because he hears that speech from Cyril all the time."

Flame put a mock hurt expression on his face and looked at her. "That hurt doll, that really hurt."

Cynder's face grew serious and her eyes flashed with anger. "You will be hurting if you ever call me doll again." She waved the blade from her tail in front of her.

Flame shivered as he saw the danger in her eyes. He thought she was being serious until he saw Spyro stifling a laugh. Cynder started to laugh to, unable to keep a strait face. "Oh, I wish you could see your face. I can't believe you thought I was being serious."

Flame just shook his head. "That wasn't funny, dude, not cool." He smiled and joined them in there laughter.

Spyro started to look around the at all the huts. He had just noticed that the whole village was starting to wake up. As he continued to look more and more dragons started to appear. They were walking out of their huts or looking out windows. There where dragons of all colors and sizes, all the way from the same size as the Guardians to little hatchlings.

The adults bowed their heads slightly as Spyro and the others passed. Spyro blushed, embarrassed from the attention. He could hear whispers all over and he kept hearing his name repeated.

What made it worse was when they passed a group of girl dragons about Spyro's age. They giggled and a pink dragon with blue eyes even winked at him and said. "Hey there."

Cynder immediately growled and hissed at the dragoness, earning herself a dirty look. Cynder walked closer to Spyro and wrapped her tail around Spyro's. She stuck her tongue out at the group of girls, then turned her head back to her front.

Spyro nudged her shoulder gently with his. He looked into the green eyes that turned to look in his. He whispered. "Thanks." He had been uncomfortable with all the attention and her tail in his had calmed him down some.

She smiled and nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and unwrapped her tail from his as they reached a giant white stone door that led to the castle yard.

The door slid slowly open and Ignitus appeared from behind the door. He smiled down at the dragons. "Thank you Flame for doing this. You have saved an old dragon from a weary walk." He looked to Spyro and Cynder. "Come young dragons, there is a matter we need to discuss."

Spyro nodded and stepped into the yard with the others. In front of them was a giant stone circle that was inlaid into the ground. The other three Guardians where there, sitting down in front of white dragon, who had it's back to them.

Flame walked up and sat next to the dragon. Spyro and Cynder followed suit, siting down in front of the Guardians as Ignitus sat down in front of them next to Terrador.

Cyril was the first to speak. "Spyro, Cynder, I must say it is fabulous to see that you came out unharmed in the fight with Gual."

"Thank you Cyril." Spyro looked to Terrador. "Where you able to free Sparx?" It had been the Earth Guardian Spyro had entrusted his brother too in hopes of freeing him.

Terrador closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry Spyro, but the Stone of Ages is not meant for dragonflies." He opened his eyes and looked up to meet Spyro's eyes. "I have scanned every bit of knowledge I know about the Stone, but I've come up with nothing as of late."

Spyro lowered his head and sighed.

Terrador smiled sadly. "Do not give up hope Spyro, I will confront the Chronicler on the matter. He may yet provide an answer."

Spyro smiled back. "Thank you Terrador, for everything."

Terrador nodded. "Now, that aside, I think it's time we got to the heart of the matter. Ignitus."

Ignitus looked down at the four dragons. "As you four know, we Guardians are no longer as young as we once were. Therefore, a few months ago we decided to take on apprentices, to train those who would one day replace us."

"What!?" Spyro couldn't contain himself. "Ignitus, has something happened?"

Terrador smiled. "Calm yourself Spyro." He chuckled. "We have many years in front of us, but I'm afraid our days of fighting have finally come to a close. We simply do this so that there will be dragons to replace us when we decide to step down."

Ignitus smiled. "You have already met Flame, he is my apprentice."

Volteer stepped forward. "The white dragon is Amber. She has decided to master electricity."

"Spyro," Terrador lowered his head so it was level with Spyro's. "We will begin our training early tomorrow morning."

"As will we, Cynder." Cyril said as he looked at her tail. "but, I must say, I am interested in the mark you have on your tail."

Cynder looked confused then turned her head back looking at her tail. She gasped as she spotted the pure white circle at the base of her tail. She turned her body so that it was visible to the others.

Ignitus frowned and looked to Spyro. "Spyro, show me your tail."

Spyro cocked an eyebrow and turned his body. He looked back and his eyes widened as they locked onto the very same circle on his tail. It was in the same spot as Cynder's.

Ignitus sighed. "I should have seen the signs and known not to put you two together."

Spyro looked at Ignitus. "What is this Ignitus?"

**A/N:** Well, hoped you liked it. Don't really have any more to say so, later. **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Binding Mark

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: ****Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** DO NOT read if you haven't beaten the games The Legend of Spyro: A New beginning and The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. This WILL spoil them!! Another note, I put what the character is thinking in italics.

**Chapter 7**  
**The Binding Mark**

Amber spoke for the first time. Her voice was just loud enough to hear. "It's called the Binding Mark."

Spyro and the others looked at the white dragon.

She turned toward Spyro and Cynder. "On the last night of the last full moon in the lunar year, when two dragons who have strong feelings for each other pledge themselves for each other, this mark appears on their bodies. It's a phenomenon which has always handled delicately, because when it happens, those dragons are linked together forever."

Cynder was blushing furiously, making her face turn a little purple. Spyro sighed as he realized that everyone now knew what they did last night.(Not sex!) He also had a feeling that this was going to spread through the village like a brush fire.

Amber looked up at Volteer. "I read about it in one of the books you gave me."

Volteer smiled. "Well done, Amber. You are on the path to becoming a knowledgeable dragon."

Terrador stepped forward. "Spyro!"

Spyro winced as he heard the anger in the Earth Guardians voice.

"It seems we need to talk." Terrador walked past him and walked toward the castle yard doors. "Follow me."

"And you, young dragoness," Cyril spoke up and turned toward the castle. "will be having a nice long chat with me."

The two dragons gave each other sad looks before they followed their mentors. Cynder was about to enter the castle when she turned and watched as Spyro exited the castle yard through the giant white doors. _Spyro..._

Spyro was half way out of the doors when he turned and saw Cynder walk into the castle. He could've sworn he heard Cynder call him, but she was already in the castle now. He continued to watch as finally her tail disappeared into the castle.

"Spyro!"

Spyro jumped. He quickly turned back around and ran to catch up with Terrador.

"Come, young dragon. The day is only is still young and if we get done talking I will tell you more of the Binding Mark." Terrador walked into the forest lining the edge of the village.

Spyro followed behind quickly, not wanting to provoke the green dragons anger again.

When they came to a clearing, Terrador laid down with a grunt. Spyro laid down in front of him and nearly jumped from surprise from the soft look that had entered the Earth Guardians eyes.

Terrador smiled down at Spyro. "I have only one question. Did you mate?"

Spyro blushed as he shook his head. "No."

Terrador nodded. "Good. You both are much to young to have a hacthling together." He lowered his head to be level with Spyro's. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I had to so that the other Guardians would think you where in trouble."

Spyro's eyebrow raised. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Spyro," The Guardian lifted his massive paw. "I too know how it feels to fall in love at an early age." On the very bottom of Terrador's left paw was a Binding Mark, exactly like Spyro's.

Spyro smiled as he saw it.

"I was a little older then you, but not by much." Terrador put his paw back down as he stared of into the forest, his voice becoming soft.

Spyro smiled at the far away look in the green dragon's eyes. "Was she beautiful?"

Terrador closed his eyes as a picture of his lover flashed before him. "Her scales were as beautiful as the stone she got her name from. When the sun hit her just right, her scales glowed green as if they had a life of their own. She was as strong as any ten dragons, but as gentle as a butterfly. Her body seemed to flow like a river, making her give off a feminine charm, but letting others know her strength." Tears started to well up in his eyes as images of an angry battle raged in front of him. Then Jade walked into view, her neck dripping blood from her wound. She called out his name. "Terrador!" She collapsed to the ground in front of him.

"Terrador?"

The Guardian opened his eyes and looked down at Spyro. He had been silent for quite a while. "Well, enough with reliving the past." He shook the tears from his eyes. "Now I will tell you more about the Binding Mark. First, to us dragons, it's the same as marriage is to other creatures. Along with this, the Binding Mark forever ties you and Cynder together."

Spyro blushed as he realized what he and Cynder had really done.

"Now, there is one last power that the mark possesses." Terrador lowered his head again. "As it binds your lives and destinies, so does it bind your minds together."

Spyro lifted and eyebrow.

Terrador smiled. "I'll explain. All you have to do is say your lovers name in your mind and you are instantly connected. Then you two can communicate, hearing what the other is thinking. As your bond grows, so does the distance in which you can talk to each other."

Spyro looked to the Earth Guardian. "This is a little hard to believe."

Terrador smiled. "I know. At first, I didn't believe it either. Go ahead and try. Just say her name in your mind and she will hear you."

Spyro nodded. "Okay." He closed his eyes. _Cynder..._

He was immediately hit with a wave of surprise, but not his own. He could feel the warmth of her body, as if she was laying next to him.

He smiled. He could actually feel her look around the room of the castle.

_Spyro!? I must be hearing things._

He felt her shake her head and go back to listening to Cyril. He smiled and laughed. _Your not hearing things Cynder._

This time he felt her jump up and start to look around the room again. She then said something he couldn't hear. He had felt her mouth move, but she had said it out loud.

_Cynder, I can't hear you unless you are thinking it._

_...Spyro?_

He felt her calm down and lay back down on the floor. _Yes. Did Cyril tell you about this?_

_No. What is this? How am I talking to you?...Am I going crazy?_

Spyro laughed. _No. It's a power of the Binding Mark. Ask Cyril, he will tell you more._

He then felt an enormous warmth come over him, that was greater then before. He smiled again as he realized it was her love for him.

_Sorry Spyro, but I can't keep this up. It's hard to talk to Cyril and you. I'll meet you at the castle yard door when I'm done._

_Okay. I'll wait for you there._

Before her warmth left him, he felt her wink.

_See you, hot stuff._

Spyro face was flushed when he opened his eyes. Terrador was looking at him with an amused expression. "Young love is the best kind. I just hope yours lasts longer then mine."

Spyro looked at Terrador with a frown. "When did she pass away?"

Terrador smiled sadly. "On the night the temple was raided for Cynder's and your egg."

Spyro felt guilt well up in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Terrador chuckled half-heartily. "My loss is my own, and I have made peace with myself. I pray to the ancestors, that you never know the pain of loosing one who is Bound to you."

Spyro put a determined look on his face and a confident tone in his voice. "I will never let any harm come to Cynder."

Terrador nodded. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear." He stood up and looked down at Spyro. "Now, let's go back. I have many things to prepare for our training tomorrow." He started toward the village.

Spyro followed close behind until they reached the outer edge of the village. He saw Cynder standing by the castle doors. He looked up at the Earth Guardian. "Where are we going to train tomorrow?"

Terrador motioned with his tail toward the forest. "We'll start our training here in the forest, in the clearing we were just in." He then looked at Spyro sternly. "Be warned Spyro. Do not mate with Cynder. You two are too young to have a hatchling. Give me your word you won't."

Spyro nodded and started to run toward Cynder. "I won't, I promise."

**A/N:** I would like to thank the dedicated readers and reviewers that have stayed with my story since the beginning. RedDragonx, TMHB77, Fresh blood, and Spirit Okami. Thanks guys, seriously. Your reviews really inspire me to write and type more. Sorry that it takes me so long to update. I'm typing when ever I get the chance. Sadly, I had the 8th chapter written, but had to trash it because it kinda strayed off of the plot. So I got to rewrite it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so sorry ahead of time.


	8. Chapter 8 Diary of Dragons

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Claimer:** I do own the names Talor and Verdina.

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! From now on I'll write two chapters, then submit them, and so on and so forth until I complete this story. I believe this story will end up having around fifteen chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I don't have a for sure on how many chapters yet. So please, enjoy.

**Chapter 8**  
**Diary of Dragons**

Cynder's

It's been about a week since Spyro and I were told that we would be the new Guardians. Our training has been tough, but I fear it has been far more exhausting physically for Spyro. He told me that Terrador has him carrying rocks during flying to help strengthen his wings. He's also now has to wear special weights on his legs and tail all the time. Terrador said that once Spyro gets use to those weights and can move at the same speed he did without them, then he can take them off. They are starting to really annoy me...well, to a point. Every day he comes back exhausted and we just lay together and talk while he rests his tired limbs. I really enjoy spending so much time with him.

I still don't know why Cyril and the rest of the Guardians now make us write in these blasted journals. I find that all I can write about, or rather care to write about, is Spyro. I am noticing how much the training is making Spyro stronger. His muscles are growing and I find myself staring at him all the time. Cyril had to freeze my tail completely one day to snap me out of a day dream while Spyro walked by. He's always been handsome, but I'm becoming more and more physically attracted to him.

I'll briefly get off the subject of Spyro. My training is intensifying. Cyril has me breathing ice onto the lake. My task is to breath as long as I can to build my endurance. He says that once I can freeze the whole lake in one breath, I'll have the endurance of a Guardian. At the moment I can only freeze about a fifth of the lake in one breath. He is teaching me all the secrets of mastering Ice, secrets I will not put down on this page. I have learned of my Father and Mother from Cyril. It seems he knew them personally. Their names where Talor and Verdina. They died during the raiding of the Temple, the night my egg was stolen. When I have a hatchling with Spyro, I'm going to name the girl, if we have one, Verdina, after my mother. There I go, talking about Spy...Oh blast him and speak of the devil! I can't concentrate now! A certain purple dragon is running the tip of his tail up and down mine, when he should be writing in his own journal. I'm trying not to but his touch is sending shivers down my back and making me tremble. I see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. I'll leave my writing for now. My paw is hurting and I must think of a way to get back at him.

Cynder  
Future Guardian of Ice

Spyro's

I love doing this! I can tell that my tail is distracting her greatly. I can't help it. My love for her grows each time I see her. Her smile, her laugh, they all send me into a state of bliss. It's as if I'm addicted to her.

We have been spending a lot more time together. Most of the time is when I get back from training and am too tired to do anything but lay down. We curl up together and talk. The weights I wear do make it a little uncomfortable to lay together, but that isn't going to stop us. She's finally opened up about what happened during the time she was imprisoned by the Dark Master. She told me of the abuse they gave her so that she would begin to hate them, and that the hate she had for them is what the Dark Master used to poison her. I could tell that when she told me about it she felt a lot better. She's told me that now she doesn't have as many nightmares.

Terrador has yet to teach me anything new about the Earth element. He says that I will need great strength to move on to the more serious techniques. So for now, I will continue training and let my strength grow. Besides, I think Cynder has been staring at me more lately.

Spyro  
Future Guardian of Earth

Spyro continued to run his tail up and down the side of Cynder's as he dropped his quill into the bottle of ink besides his journal. He shook his paw, trying to lessen the pain from all the writing. He let the ink dry on the page before he closed the book with a loud snap.

The loud snap reverberated around the round room of the castle, making Amber and Flame jump. They both glared at him.

Spyro laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

Amber just shook her head and went back to work on the journal in front of her. Flame snorted. "Watch it next time. I nearly spilled my ink all over the page."

Cynder who had gotten done too and closed her book walked toward him. "You hardly ever write more then a few sentences so what's so important about todays entry?" She got a glance at the page before he covered it with his paws.

Flame blushed slightly. "Nothing!"

Cynder just started to laugh. "I can't believe it! The goof-off is in love! He's actually drawing a picture of her." She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Hey, what's wrong with that!" Flame snapped back. "Your the one who's already Bound to someone." He quickly bit his lips, wishing he had just let it go.

Spyro laughed to before he looked to Flame. "So who is she?"

Flame sighed, knowing he had gotten him self into this one. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Amber, who was still writing in her own journal. "It's Ember."

The three dragons looked to her. Flame looked confused. "How did you know?"

Amber shrugged, her back to them. "I read it in your journal. Those aren't private you know. They are meant to be chronicles of our life so that future generations of dragons may read them."

Cynder blushed. "Have you read mine and Spyro's?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, but I got a little bored reading them when all you two do is write about each other. I also learned things I'd rather soon forget. So I have ceased reading the two of yours."

Cynder's blush grew and started down her neck. _Spyro..._

_Yeah?_

Cynder looked toward Spyro. _I wrote about that night in my journal. She must have read that._

Spyro's eyes widened as he remembered that night about three days ago. He and Cynder had been snuggling in their bed and it had gotten a little out of hand, almost to the point of them mating. Luckily, they had gotten a hold of them selves and stopped before they made that mistake. He blushed. _You mean THAT night?_

_Yeah._ She had a sorry expression on her face. He could also hear the regret in her voice.

He smiled and rubbed his snout against the side of her neck. _No need to be sorry. We are Bound, so it should be expected of us._

She kissed the side of his snout and smiled. _Your right. I shouldn't be ashamed when I was doing it with my mate._

"HELLO!"

Spyro and Cynder stopped their actions and looked at Flame.

He snorted again. "I know you two are Bound, but please keep the lovey-dovey crap in your hut."

Spyro laughed nervously again. "So anyway, who's this Ember?"

Flames eyes soften as he sighs. "She's the most beautiful dragoness I've ever seen." He sits down and picks up his quill to continue drawing. "She has the bluest eyes, the whitest fangs, and her pink scales practically glow in sunlight. Alas, she's not to be mine." He made one more finishing touch to his drawing then moved the book so that Spyro could get a good look.

_Uh oh._ Spyro immediately recognized the dragon on the paper. "Your a pretty good artist Flame."

Flame shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't capture her beauty. Anyways, one day I finally get the guts to talk to her, but she says she has someone already. Who that is, I don't know."

_Spyro, isn't that the dragoness who..._

_Winked at me that time. Yeah._ He glanced at Cynder. _I've been noticing her a lot lately. It's like she's following me. I've told her to go away but she won't._

_**SHE'S BEEN DOING WHAT!?**_

Spyro winced from the volume of her voice. _Watch it. Your going to make my head explode._

Cynder kissed his cheek. _Sorry. Why haven't you told me about this?_

_Because I knew you'd over react like you just did._ Spyro laughed.

She giggled. _Okay, you got me there. I __**am**__ going to have a talk with this dragoness though._

_Cynder, be nice!_ Spyro looked at her sternly.

She smiled smugly. _Aren't I always? _She looked to Flame and Amber. "Well, I'm off to go see someone. See you two later." She looked back to Spyro. "I'll see you tonight." She walks past Amber and out through the door. _You can stop staring at my tail, hot stuff. We can have some fun tonight._

Spyro shook his head and smiled. He had indeed been staring at her tail end.

**A/N:** I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, so sorry. From now on, I'll be adding those journal/diary entries every once in a while. I hoped you liked this chapter. My previous version had it where Cynder's parents show up at the Avalar, but it made the whole story line kinda stray from the romance between Cynder and Spyro. Again, thanks to all my loyal readers and hello to the new ones who are reading this story for the first time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9 Discomfort

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Claimer:** I own the names Salfon, Talor, and Verdina. Anyone may use those names in their story without my permission. I don't care.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who has had the patience to withstand these long gaps between updates. I was hit with a serious case of writers block, but school just started and I do some of my best writing during school. If you love Spyro stories, here are a few authors that I consider some of the best Spyro fanfic writers. RedDragonx, TMHB77, and Fresh Blood(His Spyro story is a crossover with Eragon. Also has a killer Eragon story!). You need to check out their stories. I know I said I'd only post this with Chapter 10, but I just couldn't wait. I'm on roll so why stop? Sorry that it's shorter then the others.

**Chapter 9**  
**Discomfort**

Cynder walked out of the castle and into the yard. She looked around at all the dragons enjoying the cool autumn day. She looked up at the trees and sighed. The leaves were only just changing colors. She closed her eyes to enjoy a breeze that blew by.

She opened her eyes and started to look around the castle yard. Most of the dragons in Avalar were in the castle yard at this time of day. There were hatchlings playing, adult talking, and dragons her age hanging out under trees.

She started across the yard looking all the while looking for a pink dragon. She had to stop when a blue dragon a little bigger then her stepped in her path. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Excuse me." He had a deep voice.

She sat down and looked at him. He seemed somewhat familiar. "Is this a matter of importance? I'm in the middle of something."

He nodded. "I am Salfon. If you remember, I was one of the dragons who had insulted you about two days ago."

Cynder's face grew angry as the memory of him came back vividly. He was with a group of dragons that had started to taunt her as she walked by them. The words "traitor" and "murderer" were the most vivid. "Yes I do!"

He frowned. "I know I was wrong, for that I am deeply sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." He lowered his head. "Me and my family are inviting you over to have dinner with us. Please accept with my deepest apologies."

Her expression didn't change. "Are you doing this because it is your parents wish?"

Salfor shook his head. "No. For the past few days I've felt terrible and haven't slept great either. I do this on my own to make amends and clear my conscience. Will you accept?"

Cynder smiled sweetly. "Of course. I can see that you regret doing what you did. I do have one favor to ask."

Salfor sighed with relief. "Anything."

She stood back up. "May I bring my mate with me to this dinner? We had other plans for tonight but this is better."

Salfor smiled and nodded. "Of course. He is welcome to join too. I will come to your hut at sundown."

She nodded. "Very well. I will see you then."

Before he turned and walked away, Salfor lowered his head in a deep bow. "Farewell Future Guardian."

Cynder just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She still wasn't use to the fact that they would bow to her. The insults and jokes had finally died down. She was earning respect, and she was enjoying it, but thought the bowing was unnecessary.

_Cynder..._

She nearly jumped from Spyro's voice. She laughed. _Hey, hot stuff. What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Just wonder what your planing on doing to Ember. I'm kinda scared to ask._

She giggled. _Don't worry, I won't hurt her...much._

_I was afraid of that. Hold on. I'll be there in a second._

She made sure her voice was seductive when she spoke to him again. _What? Didn't get to stare at my tail long enough?_

She could feel the burning blush that was creeping on his face._ I thought you got a close enough look at it three nights ago. Remember?_ They had been working on the Binding Mark powers for the whole week. They could now send mental pictures or memories to each other. She started to send images to him from that night and giggled as he quickly found a place to lay down on his stomach in the hallway of the castle.

_Cynder!_

She continued to giggle as she felt his blush grow as a group of dragoness walked by. _Now why are you just laying there Spyro? I thought you wanted to see me._ She made her voice sound innocent. She could feel his discomfort.

_You know why! Thanks to you, I'm going to have to lay here till it goes away!_

_Till what goes away? I have no idea what your talking about._

_Your evil, you know that?_

She finally stopped giggling. _I know, but you love me for it anyway._

_Tease._

She smiled and winked._ Only to you, hot stuff._

_Okay. It's finally gone. Be there in a second._

She sat down in the yard and looked up at the cloudy sky. The cool breeze made her shiver but the sun warmed her back. She closed her eyes.

She opened them when she heard running but couldn't get out of the way as a purple blur collided with her. Sending her and her attacker rolling through some bushes.

She laughed as she snuggled into Spyro's chest when they stopped rolling. She was laying on him and was enjoying her new mattress. "Hello, my love." She kissed his cheek.

"Hello." He kissed her back and smiled at her.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his wings around her. "You better not get aroused. Our ends our dangerously lined up."

Spyro sighed as he watched a cloud. "Cynder?"

Cynder looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He looked down at her, looking her in the eyes. "I'm ready. I want to have hatchlings."

She gasped and got up into a sitting position on top of him. "But, the Guardians say we're too young."

He laughed. "They're all hypocrites. Both Cyril and Ignitus had hatchlings when they where younger then us. Volteer and Terrador had theirs when they where only a year older then we are. Terrador told me all about it. He also gave me his blessing to do this."

Cynder looked down at him seriously. "Are you sure this is what you want? Do you believe we could raise them?"

Spyro nodded. "Yes, besides, I find it harder and harder each day to control myself around you. You call us mates and yet we haven't became one. There is no one else I want to share this with more then you." He began to kiss and nibble her neck gently.

Cynder sighed and started to purr deep in her throat. She hated how he knew about that one weak spot would make her purr. It made her feel like agreeing to anything he asked, but she had been wanting this as much as he did anyways. She brought her blushing face down to his and whispered. "I'm ready too."

**A/N:** Well there you have it. The 9th chapter. I'll start writing the 10th chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry that it's shorter then the others.


	10. Chapter 10 Paradise

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Claimer:** I own the names Salfon, Talor, and Verdina.

**A/N:** OVER 2600 HITS!! And only 36 reviews...Please start reviewing people. Even if it's something bad to say. I take criticism very well and I will gladly accept any advice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm getting close to the end of this story so expect a lot of action! Lots of fluff at the end of this chapter and I do mean LOTS!

**Chapter 10**  
**Paradise**

Spyro leaned forward to kiss Cynder but her paw to his nose stopped his advance.

She smiled down at him and giggled. "What are you thinking? Here?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to be the kind of parent who has to tell her kids how the first time we mated was in some bushes in the middle of a castle yard, surrounded by dragons that could walk in on us at anytime."

He smiled. "Your right as usual. How about we continue this tonight?"

She lowered her head and licked him from his chest, all the way up his neck. She made her voice as husky as she could, which wasn't hard. "I look forward to it." She was rewarded with a shiver that went down his back. She giggled. "By the way, Salfon has invited us to a dinner. He wants to apologize for the time he insulted me. He feels really guilty for the things he said."

"When do we go to his hut?" Spyro sighed as she laid her head back down on his chest.

Cynder closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. "He said he'd come to our..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at Spyro.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell him that we moved to a room in the castle." She giggled. "He's going to pick us up from our old hut at sunset."

He craned his neck to get a glimpse at the sun. He looked back at Cynder. "That's still several hours away."

Cynder closed her eyes again and sighed contently. "Good. I'm in need of a nap. Cyril pushed me hard yesterday."

He laughed and wrapped his wings around her. "Terrador was the same. I'm glad they gave us this day off."

"Mm-hm."

He laid there for a while then started to shift, trying to get in a more comfortable position, but no matter how much he tried something was still poking him in his side.

"Stop moving!" Cynder mumbled quietly. "Mattresses aren't supposed to move."

Spyro smiled and laughed. "Easy for you to say. You not the one laying on a pine cone with a stick poking in your side."

She opened one of her eyes to look at him. "We could go to our room, but because you woke me as I was about to fall asleep, you're carrying me." She smiled and closed her eye.

He rolled his eyes as his grin grew. "As you wish, your highness." Earning him a sharp poke in the side with her claw. He slowly and gently maneuvered under her until he had her on his back. Her legs hung on either side of him and her head rested on top of his.

He started off through the bushes toward the castle doors, making sure to walk gently so he didn't jostle her too much.

She started to purr as she wrapped her tail around his again. "Mmm, I could get use to this." His body heat was starting to lull her to sleep, as was the beating of his heart.

As Spyro walked trough the castle yard he passed by a group of older dragons that stopped their conversation to look at the young couple. They smiled and gave him a knowing look. He also passed a group of hatchlings who "ewwed" at him and Cynder. He smiled when he heard one whisper, "If there's a cooties break out, we know who to blame."

He walked through the huge white doors and turned down a hallway that led toward their room. He finally reached the wooden door to their room and was about to open it when he heard a voice call him.

"Spyro."

He looked down the hallway to see Ignitus walking toward him.

The red Guardian smiled when he saw Cynder asleep on top of him. He lowered his voice so he didn't disturb her. "I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you young dragon."

"Of course Ignitus." He whispered too. He didn't want to wake Cynder. He had learned that when she napped she didn't like to be woken up.

"I have spoken to Terrador and he told me that you and Cynder are thinking about having a hatchling."

Spyro nodded.

Ignitus frowned. "Are you sure about this young dragon? Just like the marriage that the animals in Avalar share, the Binding Mark can be broken. Having a child with another dragon is the ultimate vow of love, after that the Binding Mark shifts and changes into the Sealing Mark, and that can never be broken. Are you sure you want this? You are still young and have many things to experience."

Spyro smiled as he felt Cynder shift a little. He took his time before answering. "Ignitus, all my life I have never been certain about many things. All the way from if I'm going to survive till tomorrow to what I will do when I finally face the Dark Master." He paused for a second before he continued. "But not this. I have never been more sure and ready for anything else. This is what I want. To watch our hatchlings grow and find love themselves, to be with Cynder until we're gray with age. You may think what I'm doing is foolhardy, but I see it as a honor. I will gladly Seal myself to Cynder without a second thought or hesitation. I'd do anything for her...She's my paradise."

Ignitus smiled with a warm light in his eyes. "Well spoken young dragon, well spoken indeed. You are sounding more and more like a Guardian every day. I will leave you two now letting you know that you have my blessing and support. I have other matters to attend to anyways. May our ancestors look after you two."

"And may they look after you, Ignitus."

Ignitus nodded and turned down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

Spyro nosed open there door and walked into their small room, shutting the door behind him with his tail. The room wasn't anything special. It had a book leaden stone shelf under the window that opened up to the castle yard. In the middle of the room was a bowl shape carved from the white marble. The bowl was padded with thick blankets and cloths to sleep on and cover up with.

It wasn't until he noticed Cynder's purring had stopped that he also noticed the top of his head was wet. He smiled. "You heard me talking to Ignitus then?"

Cynder whispered. "Yes." Her eyes where open and tears where slowly rolling down her cheeks and onto Spyro's head. "You meant every word, didn't you?"

He smiled again. "Every single syllable." He walked onto the bowl and slowly lowered Cynder to the soft padded floor in the middle. He grabbed a thick blanket in his jaws and laid next to her, throwing the blanket over them and covering them completely.

She immediately pushed her side against his and began to snuggle into his neck, sometimes kissing his cheek. Her purring started again and started to grow in volume. Her tail wrapped back around his tail.

Spyro, not to be outdone, went for her week spot near the nape of her neck. He started to kiss and gently bite the spot. Between kisses and bites he was able to say, "I thought we were going to wait till tonight."

She stopped her assault on his neck and pushed her snout against his, locking them in a deep and passionate kiss. Only when they broke from each other for air did she answer through pants. "I cannot stand not being one with you any longer." Her voice was extremely husky and her eyes were half closed from the pleasure of the kiss.

He smiled and looked deep into her eyes, the bright green eyes he had always loved. "As you wish. I couldn't deny you anything." He pressed his lips against her again, loosing himself...Loosing himself to his paradise.

**A/N:** This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to get the next chapter to _Bowen Keeneye_ up before the next chapter of this is up. Later.


	11. Chapter 11 For Your Own Good

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**Claimer:** I own the names Salfon, Talor, and Verdina.

**A/N:** I'm trying to get this story done before the new LoS game comes out. After this I'm guessing I'll have about two or three more chapters until the end. I'm going to type them all before I update the story. So the next update will be in about a week or less and will contain the last chapters to this story.

**Chapter 11**  
**For ****Your Own Good**

Poke.

Spyro groaned as he was torn from a very nice dream. He murmured something incoherent that he couldn't even understand. He started to drift back to sleep.

Poke.

Spyro sighed as this brought him fully awake, but kept his eyes shut. He realized what was poking him. "Cynder, stop. I was having a nice dream. I'm too tired to go again."

He heard her giggle from under him. He remembered that he had fallen asleep on top of her to tired to get off after their "fun". The blanket still covered them completely.

She giggled again, poking him in the side with one of her talons again. "Sorry, but we need to get up. We still have to go to Salfon's for dinner. So, do you mind getting off of me?"

Spyro smiled and rolled off of her and landed on his side with a grunt.

She looked over at him and saw him staring at her. She blushed. "What?"

He smiled. "Nothing. I just can't get over how beautiful you are. That and how lucky I am."

She smiled and moved closer to him so her side was pressed against the smooth scales of his stomach. She moved her head also, so that all they could look at was each other.

He finally broke the silence. "How do you feel?"

She smiled. "Complete and better then I ever have felt." She giggled. "Sorry for biting your horns again. I guess I kinda lost myself back there."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. A few more bite marks won't hurt." He smiled mischievously. "Besides, I think I like you when you lose your self. Especially, when you gave me that little roar."

Her eyes widen and her face turned a deep red as she looked away from him. "Crap! I was praying that I had imagined that."

He laughed softly. "Cutest thing I ever heard." He laughed harder as she groaned from embarrassment.

She glared at him and smiled. "Well I guess I can't complain, considering that I didn't just give you a few bite mark, I took something." She pushed a gold lump that she had been hiding, closer to him with her paw.

His gasped as his paws shot up to his horns. She had put many new marks in them and the left one was fine, but the right one had about an inch missing from the tip.

She smiled. "Call it even if you never mention that roar again."

He smiled as he brought his paws back down. "How about we call it even if you roar for me next time?" He leaned down and started to kiss and gently nip the nape of her neck.

She smiled and started to purr again. She pushed her neck against his assault, wanting more. "Mmm, you got a deal, just don't stop that."

He smiled and reluctantly stopped. "Cynder, we have to. We got to go meet Salfon later."

Cynder frowned. "Fine, but you better continue what you started when we get back tonight. Can you go see if it's near sunset?"

"Sure." Spyro stood up making the blanket tent and walked to the edge and out from under it. He immediately regretted it though. Under the blanket was warm from their body heat combined with their earlier activities, when he stepped out from under it he was engulfed in what felt like freezing air to him. "Crap it's cold." He started to shiver and looked back at the lump in the blanket when he heard giggling.

"Now you know why I asked you to go see." She giggled again. "I had stuck my tail out before I woke you up." She let out a squeak when the blanket was pulled off of her. She coiled herself up to try to retain some warmth, as she glared daggers at him. "What did you do that for?"

He laughed. "Your the future Guardian of Ice, I thought the cold wouldn't bug you."

She growled softly. "Then I guess if I threw a rock at your big head, you wouldn't get hurt."

"Spyro!"

Both of them looked at their door as it burst open and Flame came to a skidding halt in front of Spyro.

Spyro frowned. "Flame, what's wrong?"

Flame was gasping for air. He managed to calm down and catch his breath. "Hurry to the village. Ripto has finally found Avalar! He has an army of Riptocs with him."

Spyro tensed as the horror gripped him. He quickly recovered. "Have they attacked yet?"

Flame shook his head. "No. He's demanding to see the purple dragon."

Cynder got up and walked over to them. "Come on, we've got to go. We can't sit here and talk all day."

Spyro looked over to her as a new feeling gripped him. _I can't let her get hurt._ He looked her in the eyes. "You're staying here." He made sure to put a stern tone in his voice.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. Her surprise quickly turned to anger. "Who do you think you are?" Her voice started to grow in volume.

Spyro kept his voice stern. "Ether stay of your own will or I will make you stay here."

Her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper and was full of venom. "Spyro, this had better be a joke. I'm going!"

Spyro sighed as he whispered. "You leave me no choice." Drawing on the power of Earth he lifted one of his front paws and brought it down hard on the marble floor, creating a small crater about a foot wide and deep.

Before she could do anything, shards of marble shot from the hole he created and encased her paws, wings, and tail.((I'll explain why her tail too at the end.))

The weight from the heavy stone made her struggle just to stand. She finally had to lay down, exhausted from the effort. She growled as she looked up at Spyro. "Release me! NOW!"

Spyro shook his head sadly. "No, not until this threat has passed. I will release you then." He turned to walk toward the door but a sound stopped him before he could take a step. He turned back around to see her crying, letting out a whimper as each sob came.

She felt her tears falling from her face. "How could you do this? How could you use your powers against me?" She then whispered. "How could you betray me?"

He winced inwardly. He could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm not betraying you, I'm protecting you, for your own good."

He turned and looked to Flame. "Come on." He ran out the door with Flame following close behind him.

As they ran through the halls of the castle Flame spoke quietly. "Where did you learn to do that with marble? I thought you said Terrador hasn't been teaching you anything new."

Spyro smiled slightly. "I've been tinkering with that one by myself for the whole time we've been in Avalar." He paused as they turned a corner. "I created it for just this kind of occasion."

"Why?"

"Because, now we are Sealed, no longer Bound." He looked over at Flame and laughed at the shocked look. "She now carries my son or daughter. I cannot with a clear conscience let her endanger herself or the hatchling by letting them get mixed up in this battle."

**A/N:** I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was reading Brisingr and it was all I could think about. It took nearly a week just to get a copy and three days to read. But, I'm back now. So expect updates. Next Chapter: _Short Demands_. The marble encased her tail because not only to add weight but dragons use it to balance as they walk. This way, even if she could stand, she wouldn't be able to keep her balance with that much weight on her tail.


	12. Chapter 12 Short Demands

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long to get an update. My computer has been on the fritz so I haven't been able to type. School has prevented me from writing much. I just retook the ACT's so I don't have to study for it. I should be submitting a few updates soon. In a couple f days I'm going to take a few days off because I'm getting Dawn of the Dragon. Once I beat it I'll be writing again. Until then I'm going to get as much done as possible. Do not worry. I will not be adding anything to this story that will spoil the game.

**Chapter 12**  
**Short Demands**

Spyro and Flame burst through the castle doors and ran into the open air of the castle yard. They continued to run past the dragons that were going to hide in the castle. They stopped when they came to the edge of the village. Every adult dragon was there, standing in a long line about fifty feet from the wood line. Spyro counted around sixty. They turned and looked at him and Flame, and then a few parted so that he could go through. _There maybe only a small number of them, but no one should underestimate the fury of a dragon._

Flame nodded at Spyro. "Well see you. Ignitus has told me to watch over the hatchlings and elders in the castle. Good luck!" He turned and ran towards the castle.

Spyro walked through the gap and smiled when he saw the four Guardians standing in the front of the group. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was at the edge of the forest.

A large group of reptilian warriors stood there in the shadows of the trees. Each was wearing armor made from their past dragon victims. He cringed as he saw armor with horns mounted on it. He even saw a few clubs that had been spiked with teeth. Only a few were smaller than the Guardian, the rest were the same size or bigger.

Terrador motioned with his tail. "Spyro, come here."

Spyro walked forward, towards the Guardians. He could feel every eye on him, both Riptoc and dragon. Terrador smiled as he sat next to his teacher.

Spyro nodded and looked towards the Riptocs. He was trying to see if he could find this Ripto, but there wasn't a single one of them that made them look like they were the leader. He looked up to Terrador, annoyed that nothing was happening. "Where's this Ripto guy? I thought he wanted to see me."

Terrador brought a claw up to his mouth and coughed loudly to hide his chuckle.

"Ahem!"

Spyro looked toward the sound that came from in front of him. He was starting to get confused; he didn't see a thing, until he looked down.

About two feet shorter than Spyro stood a single Riptoc. He only stood at about three feet. He was clad in a high neck purple cape with a large medallion around his neck. In his right hand he carried a golden scepter with an over size red gem on it.

Spyro looked up to Terrador again. "Who's shorty?"

Terrador had to cough louder this time.

"I am Ripto, the Right Hand to the Dark Master." His voice betrayed his stature. It seemed too deep for someone so small.

Spyro looked back at the short Riptoc who was glaring at him. "You work for the Dark Master?"

Ripto nodded. "Yes." He looked Spyro over a few times. "I must say that I expected more than this worthless heap in front of me to be the mighty purple dragon."

Spyro growled at Ripto. "And I expected you to be taller." He knew he had struck a nerve when one o Ripto's eyebrows twitched and his face grew angry.

"Watch who you insult dragon." Ripto waved his scepter under Spyro's nose. "It may come back to hurt you."

Spyro yawned. "Well the only thing that stick you have can do is being a nice back scratcher for me. So, I won't worry myself over it."

Ripto glared at Spyro. "You have doomed your self dragon. You and all your friends here. I will make sure that the ones I don't make my slaves die a slow death. Then I will take back the General that you stole, so that she may join us again." He turned away from them with a twirl of his cloak, and walked back to his army. "You shall see my wrath."

Spyro smiled as he called after Ripto. "If you put it on a stick and hold it up, we might be able to see it!"

This made many of the dragons that heard this break out into giggles, which turned into laughter when Ripto tripped on a root.

Spyro smiled and looked up at the Guardians. He was surprised when he saw that they had frowns on their faces. Terrador even looked disappointed. "What?"

Volteer lowered his head. "Spyro, what you did was unnecessary. It was distasteful, unpalatable, and cacophonic."

Terrador coughed and spoke when Spyro looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "What Volteer means is that what you did was rude." He looked down at Spyro sternly. "Even our enemies deserve respect, Spyro. I thought you would know all of this."

Spyro smiled. "I do know that and I'm sorry Terrador, but I have a reason."

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind enlightening us to this reason?"

Spyro nodded. "The moment I saw Ripto and his goons, I knew he was the brains...well maybe the brain, of the whole army. Did you see the big guy drop the club on his foot?"

The four Guardians eyes glanced to the Riptoc who was sitting down nursing a swelling foot. They looked back to Spyro.

"It took him like ten seconds to feel that." Spyro smiled.

Cyril smiled. "Although I find that immensely amusing, how does this pertain to our current predicament?"

"You of all dragons should know Cyril." Spyro looked to the Ice Guardian. "You taught me long ago that anger clouds the mind and impairs judgment."

Cyril nodded.

Spyro continued. "So if we cloud and impair the one mind they've got for the whole army,"

Ignitus smiled. "We improve our chances of winning."

Spyro nodded.

Terrador smiled warmly at Spyro. "I'm proud that you came up with this, but I feel that there is another motive behind this. Where is Cynder?"

Spyro turned from them so his back was to the Guardians and lowered his head. "My only motive is that I want his attention on me and only me. All his anger and wrath. This way the dragon mothers and hatchlings hiding in the castle may be spared if we are unable to win."

Terrador raised his eyebrow, but then caught sight of Spyro's tail. The Binding Mark on his tail was no longer silver, the circle was now a shimmering gold with an image of a lotus blossom in the middle. Terrador smiled. _So, they are Sealed and he now carries the Sealing Mark._ "Come, we must prepare ourselves and the others for this fight."

**A/N:** Bet you get why I named the chapter Short Demands now. Sorry, I've always found Ripto's height funny. I'll explain the Sealing Mark in the next chapter. Anyways, don't know when I'll be able to update again. The next chapter is only half written, but I will tell you a clue about the next chapter. It's in its title: "Get away from my son!"


	13. Chapter 13 Get away from my son!

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** The next chapter will be the last for this story. I will post the first chapter to _The Dark Master's Malice_ in three days after this story is done. Something major will be revealed in this chapter. Hope you like the idea. By the way, this is my first fight scene, so be nice on the reviews.

**Chapter 13**  
"**Get away from my son!"**

Spyro looked up at Terrador then to the other Guardian who stood to the back of the dragon army. He was glad that they weren't taking part in the fight. They were old and they knew that they'd be more of a liability then anything.

What he wasn't happy about was that Terrador was forcing him to stay at his side. Spyro opened his mouth to ask again, but Terrador interrupted him before he could utter a word.

"No Spyro." Terrador sighed as he looked down at his apprentice. "You are far too weak to be in a battle with enemies this size."

"Terrador," Spyro face grew stern. "I've faced apes stronger and smarter then these guys. PLEASE! I cannot just sit here when I could help out there!"

Terrador frowned. "Spyro you are stronger then most your age and some older than you, but we both know that all of your powers have yet to return since your battle with Gaul."

Spyro sighed and lowered his head. It was true that since Hunter freed them from the crystal, he hadn't been able to do a Fury attack. He even was struggling with getting his Electric ability under control. A few days ago, he ended up zapping Flame's tailend when he had sneezed. Although it was funny, it just illustrated Terradors' point.

He closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to a certain black dragoness. Riptos words rang in his head. "_Then I will take back the General that you stole, so that she may join us again." _He sighed. _They want to try and corrupt her again. I cannot let them take her back._

He started to go through the memories she had given him of her time in captivity. He saw each face of the apes as they beat her to the brink of death. He even could feel the pain of their claws sinking into her scales as if it was his own. He even had some of the scattered memories of when she was under the Dark Masters control.

He saw many different creatures and even dragons as they lay beneath her in their dieing moment. He saw there scared faces as she killed them. He had argued with Cynder to share these with him. He wanted this so that he could understand her better and hopefully become closer. After she did share them, they were closer and she had told him that since then her nightmares were gone.

He looked back up at Terrador. "I have to fight! This isn't a case of stubbornness or to prove my strength. I have to fight to protect my friends...and her! I cannot let them take her back! I won't let them!"

Terrador looked down at Spyro and smiled gently. "I understand young dragon, but have you thought about what will happen if you don't make it out? How will Cynder take it? How would she raise the child that grows in her belly alone? You protect her from harm, but in doing so you put yourself in harms way, and therefore risk harming her if you die."

Spyro surprised himself as he growled at Terrador. "So you would rather me never to fight again, to always take the route that leads to me running away every time?"

Terrador shook his head. "Calm yourself Spyro. I am not telling you to run away, I am merely telling you to ask yourself if you, in your weakened state, could participate in this battle. Knowing your limits is a powerful thing."

Spyro sighed and nodded. He remembered that lesson from the many he had with Terrador this past week. He knew that, just like the Guardians, he would be a liability. "Sorry Terrador."

Terrador smiled. "That's okay young dragon." He laughed. "I would have done the same."

Spyro smiled. "Before I forget, I meant to ask you about the Sealing Mark."

Terradors smile grew. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Well, since we...well you know, it's as if I can always feel Cynder, even if I don't say her name in my head."

Terrador smiled. "The connection grows in strength when the Binding turns to Sealing. Although you can't hear what the other thinks unless you say her name. You will still be able to sense her basic emotions and what she's doing."

Spyro nodded. He had been able to feel a deep ache in his chest since he had left their room with Flame. He could feel the betrayal and hurt she was feeling. At the moment he felt her struggling against the marble every few minutes. He frowned. "Okay, last thing, what's with the flower?"

Terrador shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "There are twelve different flowers that appear in the Sealing Mark. No dragon has yet to understand their meaning or purpose. Yours is the lotus."

"Okay." Spyro's attention was taken from his teacher when a large blue riptoc bearing a club spiked with dragon teeth walked forward, toward the dragon army.

The riptoc stopped half way and pointed his club at the dragons. "My boss say me to fight strongest dragon to decide battle. He say this his mercy, so take it while it lasts. Me to fight purple dragon." He lowered his club to his side.

Spyro looked up at Terrador to see the Guardian looking at the riptoc with a worried look.

"Seems like our ancestors are against me on my judgment." Terrador looked down at Spyro. "I do not like this."

Spyro smiled and silently thanked the ancestors. This was exactly what he wanted. "If I fight him I can save the lives of hundreds. I do not want to see any of these dragons going back to their families on the backs of other dragons."

Terrador stood up. "I do not want to see that either, but I don't want to see that happen to you." He lowered his head to Spyro's level. "Are you sure you want to do this young dragon?"

Spyro nodded. "Absolutely."

Terrador sighed. "Very well, but I don't do this with out regret." he raised his head and let his booming voice to carry out to the riptoc. "Your challenge is met, Spyro will face you, but you must fight him unarmed. Do this and he will not use his elemental abilities."

The riptoc looked back towards his army to Ripto who nodded. He looked back to the dragons and threw his club away from him and shed his armor, throwing that too.

Spyro jumped up. "Terrador, what are you doing? How is that going to help me?"

Terrador smiled. "If you use your abilities you will grow weaker faster than if you don't. Besides, your breathes are not back to full power. You'll need all your energy just to move and fight."

Spyro sighed. "Your right, thank you." He walked forward and few steps then looked back. "Wish me luck."

Terrador opened his mouth then closed it again. _Not now. He'll live._ "May the ancestors watch over you Spyro."

Spyro nodded and turned toward the riptoc. He closed the link between him and Cynder. He didn't want her to feel his pain in case he got hurt. He walked through the line of dragons. He barely even heard their words of encouragement.

"Good luck."

"Stay strong."

"Fight hard."

Spyro stopped walking when he was about five feet in front of the riptoc. He crouched down and spread his wings, getting into a battle ready position. He already knew that because he could fly he had a advantage against the riptoc.

Because he was closer now Spyro saw the dirty claws and the one overly large fang that stuck stupidly out of his mouth.

The riptoc smiled and raised his claws into a ready position. "Me Crush."

Spyro didn't know if the riptoc had introduced himself or was saying what he was going to do to him. Before any more was said, Spyro lunged, using his wings to gain the height. He did a somersault in the air and whipped his tail down onto the riptocs head. He felt the wedge tip of his tail break skin as he landed at the riptocs feet and dashed to the side as a huge paw slammed into the ground.

Spyro started to circle Crush as he wiped the blood out of his eyes. He took this chance to leap forward and slash Crushs' legs, but he was met with a giant fist to his face. The force of the blow sent Spyro flying. He landed and rolled back to his feet. He felt a stinging pain over his left eye and felt blood dripping off his face.

Spyro couldn't see out of his left eye. It hurt to try and open it. He guessed the claws and got him. He also knew that he was at a disadvantage. He looked up and saw Crush charging toward him.

Spyro leaped up and flapped his wings to try and avoid Crush, but yet again a giant fist stopped him escaping. It slammed into his side and sent him to the ground. He groaned as lancing pain shot up his side every time he breathed. He knew he had broken a rib and the pain was sucking on his energy. He already knew he wouldn't be able to fight anymore without taking the risk of puncturing a lung.

Spyro lifted his head just as a foot came crashing into the side of his head. His vision started to fade as he looked up at Crush.

Crush smiled and lifted his foot above Spyro's head. "Nighty night."

All Spyro saw before he fell unconscious was Terrador landing on Crushs' neck, killing him instantly. With his wings spread Terrador roared. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

**A/N:** Bet you didn't see that coming. Again, the next chapter will be the last. I will probably rewrite chapter 12. I personally think that I rushed it and that it didn't turn out as good as it could be. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. **PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 A Restored Family

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Well, I finally got this chapter typed. It took me a while because I wanted it to be longer then my others, or as long as my longest chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Chapter 14**  
**A Restored Family**

Spyro groaned as his throbbing head stole him from his sleep. He put his paws to his head as a wave of nausea swept over him.

"Welcome back young dragon."

Spyro lifted his head and winced as he tried to open his eyes. His left one would still not open, but his right one did and the bright light did not help his nausea. He focused on his front paws in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

When it finally did he looked up to find himself in one of the rooms in the castle. At first he thought it was his room but there was no bowl cut into the ground and bookshelves packed with books lined the walls. He was lying on a huge pile of green pillows, when he saw this he looked up to see Terrador and Ignitus sitting on the floor in front of him. _I'm in the Guardian's sitting room._ He confirmed this when he saw three other piles of pillows each with one of the four colors of the elements.

He reached up and felt the bandage that covered nearly the entire left side of his face. He sighed as he looked to the two Guardians' again. "How bad is it?"

Ignitus smiled. "You took quite a beating Spyro. We ended up having to heal two broken ribs with the healing gems."

Spyro raised an eyebrow, and then regretted doing it as it sent a lance of pain through his cheek. "What about my eye?"

Terrador laid down in front of Spyro. "Do not worry Spyro. Your eye is unharmed, but the cuts you obtained are deep and there was something in the claws of that riptoc that prevented us from healing it. It will have to mend it's self. I'm afraid that you may carry the scars for the rest of your life."

Spyro closed his eye and put a paw to his head again. "I don't really remember much about my fight with Crush. I can only recall little bits of it. The last of which is you standing over me and yelling something. He looked to Terrador. "What happened?"

Terrador smiled and looked to Ignitus. "Ignitus, would you mind giving me a moment to talk to Spyro alone?"

Ignitus nodded. "I'll leave you too explain. I have other matters to attend to." He stood up and walked over to the open door and out of the room.

Terrador shifted slowly with a grunt. "Before I tell about the events of the battle, there is a story that you need to hear first."

Spyro only nodded.

Terrador sighed and closed his eyes as he started to speak. "When I was young, younger than you are now, I fell in love with a dragoness named Jade. At the time I lived in the temple and she in a nearby village that I often visited for the beautiful landscape when I had the chance. My master devoted a large portion of every day to my training, but every once in a while he'd give me a few days off. It was on one such day that I saw her. I instantly knew I loved her. Her scales shined in the early morning sun and her eyes glowed as they looked into mine."

He stopped and laughed softly. "I was young and in love so I found it hard to concentrate on little else but her. So my master finally told me that it was affecting my training too much and that until I finally settled this matter with her, I was not to come to him for training. I was being forced to approach her even though every time I tried to talk to her the words I went to speak where stopped dead on my tongue. My master ended up having to throw me in a room with her waiting in there and locking the door."

Spyro laughed at this. The whole concept of Terrador being so utterly afraid of a girl and infatuated at the same time was just to good.

Terrador smiled. "The moment the door closed and locked behind me, my tongue became tied and I nearly had a nervous breakdown. Jade, of course, had figured it all out already. She later told me that she had spent just as much time staring at me as I did her, every time I came down to the village. A little more than a year later we were Sealed and she was ready to lay." He frowned and sighed. "But we were denied the privilege to be parents. There were...complications and it died before it even hatched."

Terrador sighed heavily again. "We were so afraid that years went by before we tried again. It was the night that I became a Guardian when we tried. A year later we had a hatchling. Her name was Clover." He wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Yet again, fate was cruel to us. She became sick and no amount of skill the healers had could cure her. She died before she was even a year old."

"I'm sorry," Spyro frowned as he looked up at the green dragon. "But what does this have to do with the battle we fought?"

Terrador smiled gently as he looked down at Spyro. "Because, before Jade died, we had another egg. It was being kept in the hatchery in the temple at the time of the raid."

"It was destroyed along with the others wasn't it?" Spyro frowned again. _So much death in his life._

Terradors smile grew as he stood up. "No. It hatched, but not to Jade or me. The egg hatched to a family of dragonflies."

Spyro stood up slowly. "What are you saying Terrador?" _Does he mean..._

Terrador laughed softly. "Spyro, our egg was not green like us, it was purple."

Spyro, with his mouth hanging open, put a paw to his head as he started to think back on his life. Things he deemed unimportant were connecting into a larger picture. He remembered the late nights he would stay up with Terrador as the green dragon taught him the names of the stars. The tales of great dragon heroes, the stories of the other purple dragons that came before him, and finally why he had always found the Earth element the easiest. He suddenly felt dizzy. _All this time I've..._

Spyro sat down heavily. "Wow." He finally could remember what Terrador had screamed during the battle, the words rang in his head. _"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"_ He looked up at Terrador and put his paw down. "Why did you keep this from me?"

Terradors eyes saddened. "I was afraid I might lose you and I could not go through losing another. During the battle, when I saw you on the ground about to die, a great surge of energy filled me. It gave me the strength to kill that riptoc and lead the other dragons. Besides you, few were injured and even fewer were seriously injured. We weren't lucky enough to catch Ripto, but we destroyed nearly his entire army."

Spyro's eye widened. "Cynder!" He could feel that she was in another room in the castle and that she was free of the rock he trapped her in, but she was unconscious. He stood up to go look for her.

Terradors huge paw gently pushed him down." Calm yourself Spyro, she is fine. She felt your pain as if it was her own, which made her pass out."

Spyro sighed. "May I go see her?"

Terrador frowned. "That may not be the wisest thing to do young dragon. Right now her body isn't the only thing in pain, her heart still aches. You should wait until she comes to you.

Spyro nodded. "How long was I out?"

Terrador reached up and scratched his neck. "A little over three days. We feared that you wouldn't wake up. Now that you have, Cynder should be coming around soon too."

Spyro nodded. "I'm not strong enough. I've got to train harder so that I will be able to protect those close to me next time."

Terrador nodded. "I believe that you have gained the proper amount of strength to continue your training, but there is something that you need to know. We would have to leave Avalar to go to a Sacred Earth temple. It is the only there that I can teach you the final secrets of the Earth element."

"How long would we be gone?" Spyro started to get worried.

"At the very least," Terrador sighed. "Three years."

"THREE YEARS!" Spyro jumped up. "I can't leave for that long What about Cynder?"

Terrador pushed Spyro down again. "It is the only way that you will be able to continue to grow. Once we return, I will no longer be the Earth Guardian, you will be."

Spyro sighed. He could tell by the tone in Terradors voice that arguing was pointless. "How long until we leave?"

Terrador stood up. "We leave in four days. Get your matters solved before then."

**A/N:** Surprise! There will be one more chapter! This one got way too long so I decided to split it into two chapters. I needed a whole chapter for the talk between Terrador and Spyro. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last, for sure. Once that is up I will work on typing the first chapter to _The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Master's Malice_. It should only take me a few days to get it up. Thanks for reading. **READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Promise

**The Legend of Spyro: Ripto's Wrath**  
**By: Valentine McDaniel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this story. They belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** This is the real final chapter. I am really sorry about the lateness of it. My sister downloaded something that fried our Internet and we just got it back. I'll be writing and typing the first few chapters to _Dark Master's Malice_ so expect a new story and the first two chapters to it soon after this. Again, my deepest apologies.

**Chapter 15**  
**The Promise**

Spyro sighed as he laid on the floor in the hallway. He was facing the wooden door to their room where Cynder had been hiding all day. She had woken up a few hours after Terrador finished speaking to him and she was refusing to come out of the room.

He had ignored Terradors advice about waiting for her to come to him. The moment he heard that she was awake, he rushed over to their room, but he was met with with a growl as he stepped into the doorway. She started to throw pillows at him while she screamed. She had kept this up until he was forced to close the door.

He now was laying on the white floor tapping his claw, ignoring the dragons that passed him as they walked down the hall. He even had growled at Flame, who tried to talk to him.

Every time he tried to enter the room she started to throw things at him. With each try the things she threw became harder and heavier objects. She had nailed him in the side of the head with a book last time he tried and this discouraged him to try again. He was scared to find out what she would throw next.

"If you're going to sit there, stop that infernal tapping."

Spyro stopped and smiled. This was the first time she had talked to him without screaming. "Sorry." He tried to say more but the guilt he felt created a lump in his throat and prevented him from saying anything more.

"I...I heard that you were hurt." Her voice was soft. "How's your eye?"

He laughed softly. "Just a few scratches. Terra-" Spyro stopped himself and smiled. "My father said I'll have a few scars, but it will have to heal on it's own." He touched the bandages that covered the left side of his face.

The door opened as she poked her head out. She gave him a questioning look. "Your father?"

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, Terrador told me just a few hours ago. He is my true father." He had to resist the urge that was almost consuming him. His whole body was screaming and aching for her touch. He wanted to hear her whisper to him as they laid together and did nothing but stare into each other's eyes.

Cynder waved a paw in front of his face. She smiled at the far away look in his eye. _Daydreaming again. _"Spyro, the world of the living is calling." She poked him in the nose sharply with her claw.

Spyro jerked and blinked several times before he looked back to her. "Oh, sorry."

Cynder sighed and pushed the door open all the way with her tail. "Come in if you wish." She walked back into the room and back onto the pile of pillows she had been laying on. She glared at his as he stepped onto the pile to lay down with her. "Just because I let you in doesn't mean I have forgiven you." She watched as he lifted his paw back off of the pillows and laid down a few feet from the pile.

She sighed again. "You may lay there but do not speak. I'm not ready to talk to you." She laid her head on her paws.

He smiled. Truthfully, he was more than happy to just lay there as long as needed. It was way better than the hall; at the very least he could look at her.

Cynder yawned and closed her eyes. The only reason she had let him in was because she was tired and ha grown accustomed to presence during sleep. She found that she needed the sound of his breathing to fall asleep. She'd never admit that to him, especially at a time like this. She quickly found herself in a deep sleep as she listened to his breathing.

Spyro laid there admiring her and listening to her slowing breathing. When he finally determined that she was asleep he slowly got up and walked onto the pile of pillows. _I'm probably going to get hit for this._ He laid down in front of her, so that his head was next to hers, his good eye facing her.

He smiled as she, out of habit, cuddled her head into his. He yawned and closed his eye. "Good night." He quickly fell asleep with her warmth near him.

Spyro's eye opened slowly as it adjusted to the light. He wanted to yawn, but he resisted the urge when he realized what the weight on top of his head was.

Cynder had moved during their nap. She was now laying next to him with her head on top of his. His wing was even draped over her.

He sighed and whispered. "Crap! If she wakes up with me like this she's going to bite my tail off."

Cynder smiled and without opening her eyes she whispered back. "She is already awake and isn't in the mood for tail, but she can take another inch off your horn."

Spyro cringed. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" He coiled his tail around hers; wanting to enjoy the closeness they were sharing while it lasted.

She sighed and moved closer to him, pressing her side into his. "No your not. I'm actually glad you did this. I slept better than I would've without you." She opened her eyes. "I've been up for about an hour. I was thinking about this whole incident...I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted." She lifted her head off of his.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Why are you sorry when I wronged you?"

She smiled and pressed her cheek against his. "Because the only reason you would go to such lengths to protect me, is if you truly loved me." She began to purr gently as she rubbed her cheek against his gently.

Spyro smiled and used his wing to pull her closer. "I do love you and I always will." He felt a twinge of guilt go through his chest as he remembered he had yet to tell her about him leaving.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah?" He smiled and pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. He'd deal with them later.

"I'm really hungry." She removed her head from his and looked into his eye. "Could you get us something to eat?"

He stretched his legs as he got up. "Sure. Anything specific you want?"

Cynder thought for a moment before she smiled. "Strawberries! I don't care what else you bring but I'm dying for strawberries!" She could already taste the sweet tangy flavor in her mouth for some reason. This made her stomach growl loudly and her mouth to start to water.

Spyro laughed. "Strawberries it is. I'll see if the kitchens have some cherries while I'm at it."

He walked to the door and looked back at her, only to find her staring off into space a drop of drool hanging from her mouth. He was only able to walk a few feet into the hall before he heard Cynder call after him. "Bring chocolate if they have that too!"

Spyro walked down the hall towards the kitchen that provided the food for the dragons that lived in the castle. He couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Cynder drooling until he walked into the kitchen. He would've kept laughing if he hadn't come nose to nose with a certain pink dragoness. _Uh-oh._

The moment she saw him, Ember smiled and stepped closer to him. "Well hello there. How may I be of service?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Spyro gulped and frowned. "Your in charge of the kitchens at the moment?" He sighed when she nodded. "I need a bowl of strawberries and some chocolate if you have it." _I'll just get Cynder's stuff and get out quick._ He saw Flame behind her watching this and glaring at him. _Great! One more thing to sort out!_

Ember's smile widened. "Ooh, sounds romantic! I didn't know we were going on a picnic. I'll go see if I can get the rest of the day off." She stepped forward and slid her head under his, nuzzling his neck gently.

Spyro quickly stepped back and growled softly. "Watch it! I am already Sealed and this is food is for Cynder. I have no interest in you!"

Ember hmphed and walked around the kitchen gathering the stuff he asked for and putting it all in a basket. She set it down in front of him and brought a paw to his chin. "I like guys who play hard to get. Someday you'll tire of that tramp, then you'll be all mine."

"So, I'm a tramp am I?"

Spyro and Ember looked over to the doorway where Cynder was crouching and growling.

Spyro backed up and spread his wings in innocence. "Cynder I was telling her to back off. I-"

"Shut up!" She glared at him. "Your in enough trouble a it is." She turned her death glare back to Ember. "You! Keep your dirty paws off of him if you want to keep your wings attached to your back!"

Flame, seeing an opportunity, stepped in front of Ember protectively. "I can't allow you to do that." He glared at Cynder.

Ember, taken aback by Flames actions, kept quiet.

Spyro walked closer to Cynder. "What's wrong? Why are you so mad at me? I thought we just settled this."

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU LIED!" Cynder was screaming at him now. She took a few deep breaths and lowered her voice. "Cyril came by our room and he told me about how you're leaving for three years!"

Spyro frowned and lowered his head. "I meant to tell you."

"You promised that you would always be there for me." She lowered her voice and filled it with venom. "Now your leaving and I'm left to give birth and raise our child. Alone!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she whispered. "I hate you. Don't ever come near me again." She turned and pushed off the ground with a flap of her wings, flying quickly down the hall.

Spyro took off after her but she had always been the fastest flier, that combined with the shock of her words slowed him down. When he reached their room the door was already locked and he could hear her crying. He sighed as he leaned his head against the door. _Well, I have officially found a way to screw up the best thing in my life._

He laid down in front of the door and laid his head on his paws. This was how he spent the next few days. He took his meals there and only talked to Terrador when he came by asking about what was going on. He would get a glimpse of her every now and then when a dragon went into their room to serve her, but she always made sure he couldn't make eye contact with her.

On the forth night after the fight Spyro stood in front of the door with packs tied to his sides. Terrador was already waiting for him in the castle yard. He had a folded piece of paper in his mouth, which he dropped in front of the door. "Cynder?"

His only reply was a growl.

"I only wanted to tell you, Father and I are leaving now." He sighed, as the growl grew louder. "I only want you to do one last favor for me." He pushed the letter under the gap of the door. "Please read that." Before he turned from the door he whispered. "Good bye, my love."

Cynder held the letter in her paws as she looked out into the night through the window. She watched Spyro and Terrador say their final good byes to the other three Guardian, and then in a gust of wind, take off into the night sky.

She was still crying as she unfolded the letter.

_Cynder,_

_I will not try to justify my actions, because I don't think I can. All I can do now is give you a promise. I promise that no matter what, I will return to you alive. This is my solemn vow._

_Spyro_

Cynder's tears increased as she clutched the letter to her chest, looked back to the night sky, and whispered, "I'll be waiting."

**THE END**

**A/N:** Wow, it's a weird feeling being able to hit the complete button. It's kinda nice too. Anyways, the sequel will hopefully be up soon. I just started my Christmas break from school so I have plenty of time to write and type. Hoped you enjoyed this story. Sorry if you don't like the sad ending, but I'm a sucker for them. Don't worry, the sequel won't have one. Or will it? Later.


End file.
